A database stores a set of records. However, managing such records may be difficult due to record number, size, content, or relationships. For example, there may be a need to group records into different sets and use such sets to perform various set-specific computing operations. Thus, a need exists for a technology to cluster database records into different sets in order to execute set-specific computing operations.